Haunted trad
by MillaSnape
Summary: Depois da morte de Iori, seu eterno rival sente-se perdido na vida. Só não entende o porquê. Um dia, Kyo vai até o cemitério "visitá-lo", e comunica-se da única forma que sabe como.


**Disclaimer:** King of Fighters não me pertence, e esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Yaoi, linguagem. (O yaoi é aberto a interpretação… nem o Kyo está sabendo.)

**Sumário:** Depois da morte de Iori, seu eterno rival sente-se perdido na vida. Só não entende o porquê. Um dia, Kyo vai até o cemitério "visitá-lo", e comunica-se da única forma que sabe como.

**Nota:** _[[exemplo]] _significa algo qu o Kyo escreveu, depois pensou melhor a respeito e riscou com a caneta. Ele deveria ter usado um lápis! (Eu tentei "riscar" as palavras com Strikethrough, mas o não deixou.)

.

**HAUNTED**

**.  
><strong>

**Oneshot**

**.  
><strong>

Carta de Kyo Kusanagi, deixada no túmulo de Iori Yagami  
>Cemitério de Zōshigaya, Tóquio, Japão<br>23 de Outubro de 2004_  
><em>

.

_[[Caro Yagami,]]__  
><em>_[[Prezado ]]__  
><em>_[[Querido Iori,]]__  
><em>Yagami, seu filho da puta,

Não acredito que eu esteja me submetendo a esse papel! _[[__Me sinto o maior imbecil.]]_ Sozinho aqui neste cemitério vazio _[[__e meio sinistro]]_, sentado nessa terra fria, sujando o meu jeans e gelando _[[__a minha bunda]]_ o meu traseiro (melhor do que sentar em um túmulo, pois _[[__sou supersticioso]]_ falta de respeito com os mortos é que eu não tenho!), perdendo o meu tempo precioso vindo até aqui e rabiscando num papel. Logo eu, Kyo Kusanagi, com coisas muito melhores a fazer, e pessoas mais interessantes (para não dizer, mais vivas!) com quem conversar. Eu, que odeio escrever.

Escrevendo uma carta a um morto. A você, de todas as pessoas. Maldito Yagami. Nunca trocamos duas palavras civilizadas, nada além de insultos e ameaças. De você eu só ouvi pérolas como "Prepare-se para morrer hoje!", "Lute como um homem, ou você tem medo de mim?" e "Eu te odeio mais do que tudo neste maldito mundo." (Me comovo só de lembrar!) Fora essas delicadas amostras de afeição, nossa conversa sempre foi feita com os punhos mesmo. Para que trocar palavras, quando um murro bem dado no estômago dizia tanto? E depois disso tudo, aqui estou eu, "conversando" com você civilizadamente pela primeira vez. Irônico, não?

_[[Ter vindo aqui para dançar na sua cova teria sido mais aceitável. Se bem que]]_ Ter vindo aqui para dançar na sua cova teria sido mais aceitável. Se meu pai me pegasse aqui, é o que eu diria. "Vim dançar sobre o túmulo do bastardo do Yagami, pai! Vem você também!" Menos do que isso e ele _[[__mandaria todos os seus ninjas me atacarem de uma vez e me assassinarem]]_ me deserdaria.

Mas não vim celebrar o fato de estou finalmente livre de você. Não vim rir nem zombar da sua cara nem dizer "Haha, agora eu sou o melhor lutador." Quem faria isso seria você. Fosse eu enterrado nesse buraco de terra e cimento, você viria todos os dias _[[__mijar sobre meu túmulo]]_ profanar o meu lugar de descanso, me jogar na cara que finalmente havia conseguido me matar, que eu estava exatamente onde você me queria. Não me deixaria em paz nem aqui. Mas não foi para te atormentar que eu vim; ao contrário do que você sempre acreditou (por que razão, eu nunca entendi) eu nunca fui esse _[[__bastardo arrogante filho da puta]]_ cara prepotente, orgulhoso e insuportável como você sempre me viu. Nunca fui uma pessoa cruel.

Se você pudesse me ver aqui, agora, com certeza riria aquela sua risada sádica _[[__e psicopática que faria o Hannibal Lecter tremer e sair correndo com o rabinho entre as pernas]]_e me chamaria de Kusabaka. Como se precisasse de uma razão para me insultar!... Mas desta vez você estaria justificado: estou sendo um idiota mesmo.

_[[Juro que não estou chorando, isso seria ridículo e impossível, mas]] _Só para constar, esse borrão na página é uma gota que caiu da árvore acima aqui do seu túmulo. Orvalho acumulado, provavelmente.

Eu estou enrolando demais, não é? Então, vou ir ao ponto. Vim até aqui para te dizer o seguinte:

SEU MAL-NASCIDO, MALDITO, IDIOTA, CANALHA, FILHO DA MÃE! Me perseguiu a vida toda, fez a minha vida miserável, não me deixou em paz por um dia sequer, desde aquele maldito dia em que nos conhecemos... e nada mudou, mesmo depois de morto! POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ?... _[[__POR QUE DIABOS SINTO TANTO A SUA FALTA? ]]_

Aposto que só não me assombra porque não consegue, _[[__porque deve ter ido direto pro inferno e o diabo não deve ter deixado...]]_ Senão ainda estaria no meu pé, sendo a minha sombra, me seguindo por onde quer que eu fosse, me atormentando. Você sempre teve prazer em fazer isso.

`As vezes me pergunto se não o está fazendo mesmo, se seu espírito amaldiçoado não está me seguindo; se não vai aparecer de repente na minha frente para tentar me matar de susto, já que não conseguiu me matar com as próprias mãos, como queria, enquanto era vivo. Mas sei que não está aqui. Se estivesse, eu sentiria a sua infeliz presença. Lembra como sentíamos a energia um do outro a quarteirões de distância? É muito estranho tentar te achar, sentir sua energia, e não haver nada. Sentir só um vazio... um buraco, alguma coisa faltando.

Como eu disse, você me atormenta mesmo depois de morto! Tanto a sua presença quanto a sua ausência são insuportáveis, Yagami. Como você faz isso?...

Eu olho para a sua lápide simples (aqui só tem o seu nome, data de nascimento e de passamento, e só. Nada de foto - imagina a sua cara emburrada aqui, espantaria até as almas penadas! - ou de um epitáfio interessante. Ao parecer, os Yagamis se deram ao menor trabalho possível com você. Ótima recompensa por ter sido um filho exemplar, por ter feito tudo que o seu clã esperava de você, por ter me odiado desde a infância a mando deles só por causa do meu sobrenome... não acha? Não fique bravo, não estou zombando, só comentando. Aqui entre nós, se fosse eu no seu lugar, minha família tambem não derramaria mais do que uma lágrima discreta de obrigação. _[[__(Era só o que me faltava, agora estou te tratando como confidente...)]]__  
><em>  
>Mas como eu dizia, e me perdi: eu olho para a sua lápide, para esse túmulo de cimento, e tento te imaginar deitado ali embaixo da terra, mas a idéia não me cabe na cabeça. O grande Iori Yagami, se decompondo, <em>[[<em>_sendo comido pelos vermes__,]] _desaparecendo, como um mortal qualquer? Absurdo! Inacreditável!

`As vezes, acho que vou acordar e ver que isso tudo foi um sonho. _[[__Ou melhor, um pesadelo.]]_Vou saber que você está bem, o mesmo idiota de sempre me infernizando, e que o mundo ainda gira nos seus eixos. A qualquer momento, espero acordar... mas esse momento nunca chega. Sei que em sonhos o tempo não conta, mas aqui para mim já faz meio ano. Os seis meses mais longos da minha vida.

Agora mesmo, acho que eu não me surpreenderia muito (ao menos a princípio!) se você aparecesse aqui na minha frente, saudável e forte como sempre, rindo da minha cara. Seria tão típico. E, por alguma razão que me escapa, agora eu preferiria ouvir a sua risada debochada e maldosa do que não ouvir nada. O seu silêncio é muito pior do que seus insultos. Não estou acostumado com que me ignore... você nunca me ignorou antes. _[[__Nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta de um louco me perseguindo.]]_ Este silêncio seu é absurdo, incompreensível. Não é certo.

"Kusanagi baka!" quase posso ouvir sua voz grossa, profunda me dizendo. É, eu sei. Não precisa falar.

Árvore idiota! Mais umidade caiu, manchando e enrugando a folha. Daqui a pouco vou ter que sair daqui pra não estragar todo o papel, depois desse trabalhão todo.

Não que isso te interesse, Yagami, mas eu não luto mais no KOF. Nem ali, nem em torneio nenhum. Cansei da vida de lutador. Recentemente perdeu a graça, o sentido... _[[__por culpa sua, obviamente]]_ não sei exatamente o porquê. Não tenho mais a mínima viontade de lutar, de provar para o mundo que sou o melhor. Isso eu já provei tantas vezes, e nunca ganhei nada em troca. Há tão pouco tempo (mas sinto como se fosse um século atrás) isso me era tão importante... _[[__E agora me sinto ridículo por ter sido assim.]]_ Mas agora reavalio minhas prioridades.

Olha, essa parte te interessa menos ainda, mas já que você vivia metendo o nariz nos meus assuntos privados, agora vai ter que ouvir. _[[__Até porque eu não tenho mais com quem desabafar. Eu me afastei de todo mundo nos últimos seis meses. Não tenho mais saco de]]_ Ainda não decidi exatamente o que vou fazer da vida. Profissionalmente, quero dizer.

Por um tempo pensei em ser instrutor de artes marciais, e ainda acho que isso seria o rumo perfeito para mim... mas _[[__realmente não quero ter absolutamente nada a ver com lutas no momento_]] preciso de uma mudanca de ares. Quero me afastar desse mundo totalmente, pelo menos por um tempo. Estou terminando um curso de mecânica de motos; estou trabalhando por conta própria, compro motos _[[__velhas e estragadas]]_ _vintage_clássicas e as renovo, depois as revendo.

Se você estivesse aqui, daria uma daquelas suas gargalhadas odiosas neste momento e me jogaria na cara que _[[__não tenho um cérebro]]_ nunca fui muito bom na escola, _[[__que sou burro__,]]_ que sou burro mesmo, e que só sirvo pra servico manual mesmo. Pro seu governo, Yagami, isso pode não ser o trabalho mais excitante do mundo, mas mantém minhas mãos e minha cabeça ocupadas. Pela primeira vez na vida sinto que estou fazendo algo construtivo, pegando algo velho, enferrujado, destruído... e criando algo bonito, novo, excitante, que vai fazer alguém feliz, conduzi-lo a novas aventuras. O oposto do que eu fazia antes: lutar, bater, destruir, fazer sangrar. _[[__Que por sinal eram a únicas coisas que você sabia fazer na vida.]]_ Por enquanto isso me serve muito bem, e se você não aprovar é problema seu, que se dane!

Bem.

Não sei se você sabe, se viu (de onde quer que estava), mas todo mundo ficou super chocado quando você morreu. Não era nenhum segredo que seu sangue era amaldiçoado, que todo Yagami morre muito jovem... mas mesmo assim. Vaso ruim não quebra, não é ? Ou assim se pensa...

Enfim, sua morte foi a notícia do dia na mídia. O que mais dava na tv era vídeo de fãs (mas que mulherada!) chorando e se escabelando, chamando o seu nome, inconsoláveis, e repórteres te pintando como se fosse um mártir, um herói, um santo. Pfffffff. O pessoal do torneio não conseguia acreditar, ninguém esperava. Foi uma semana muito estranha. O Beni (lembra do Benimaru Nikaido?) até chorou, se quiser saber, _[[__dizendo que era um desperdicio enorme, que o mundo agora tinha uma fonte de gostosura a menos. Mas não liga pro Beni, ele é assim mesmo.__ ]]__  
><em>  
>Mas não se preocupe, os corações não ficaram partidos por muito tempo. Nunca mais ouvi menção sua, nem na tv, nem vinda dos nossos colegas de torneio. Acho que todo mundo já te esqueceu, Yagami. <em>[[<em>_Que nem facilmente esqueceram-se de mim, quando mandei todo mundo `a merda porque precisava ficar sozinho.]]_ Não tem nem uma florzinha aqui no seu túmulo, olha só. Haha.

Bem feito; você foi um maldito egoísta e sem coração a vida toda, nunca se importou com ninguém além de si mesmo, queria o quê? Que o mundo chorasse a sua perda por muito tempo? Que quem te conhecesse continuasse se lembrando de você, falando a seu respeito? _[[__, sentindo que o mundo tornou-se vazio e sem sentido?]]_Só quem for muito idiota mesmo para sentir sua falta!

Lamento dizer, Yagami, mas você já era. E, sem ofensa, o mundo é um lugar melhor sem você enchendo o saco por aqui. Não querendo ser ruim, apenas honesto.

E isso me traz `a razão principal por que vim aqui, e resolvi escrever essa ridícula carta: para te cobrar. POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FOI MORRER DE REPENTE? SEM ME AVISAR? Você estava bem, insuportável como sempre, tínhamos uma luta marcada para aquela noite no parque de sempre - lembra? Fiquei lá plantado te esperando, mas você nunca apareceu. Eu sentia que havia algo errado, afinal você não perderia uma luta comigo por nada,_ [[__nem por sexo com as vagabundas com quem saía, eu era sempre a prioridade,]]_ e, bom, havia algo estranho no ar... é como se eu sentisse isso dentro de mim, nos ossos...

Depois de horas te esperando, Yagami, voltei pro meu apartamento, furioso, te xingando de tudo. Sentei no meu sofá com uma cerveja, liguei o noticiário... e ali ouvi estarrecido que você foi encontrado morto naquela manhã. O repórter disse que o baterista da sua banda foi te buscar no seu apartamento para um ensaio, e te achou no piso do banheiro, já sem vida, com sangue por todos os lados que você tinha vomitado. Um Blood Riot, com certeza. Morreu sozinho, ali no azulejo branco e frio (sim, no dia seguinte o noticiário mostrou um vídeo do banheiro, já limpo. Você teria odiado a invasão de privacidade, teria incendiado o canal de TV com suas chamas púrpuras e posto o prédio abaixo.)

_[[Morro de vergonha de confessar,__Não tenho a menor vergonha de confessar, mas entrei em estado de choque. Não que eu me importasse com você, obviamente; foi só a surpresa mesmo. Eu não lembro direito, só sei que meio que desliguei, "saí' do ar". Quando eu percebi, o Beni e o Shingo (lembra do meu aluno?) tinham arrombado a porta, estavam me sacudindo. Disseram que eu havia estado sumido por três dias, que não atendia o telefone ou a porta. Eu não me lembrava de nada disso. Não tenho a mínima idéia por que fiquei assim. Quero dizer – não sou retardado, obviamente sua morte causou isso. Mas por que diabos deveria?]]__  
><em>  
>Mas o que eu estou tentando te dizer é... Você não tinha o direito de morrer, seu desgraçado. Não assim. Sem mais nem menos. Sem me avisar, sem me dar um sinal. Você tinha um COMPROMISSO comigo. Uma luta marcada, para a qual nunca compareceu. Ainda estou plantado, metaforicamente falando, no limbo, esperando você aparecer, terminar algo que ficou inacabado.<p>

_[[E é isso que me deixa louco, insano. Que merda é essa que ficou inacabada? Eu tenho a nítida sensação de que muita coisa entre nós ficou pendente, coisas importantes... mas eu não sei o que são. Sempre fomos sinceros no nosso ódio um pelo outro... nenhum dos dois jamais deixou de dizer exatamente o que pensava, então por que ficou a impressão de que muito ficou a ser dito?... Isso me enlouquece, eu não entendo!]]__  
><em>  
>Você tinha jurado me matar, Iori Yagami. JURADO. Um juramento repetido, dia após dia, ano após ano, `a exaustão. Só faltava ter marcado o tal juramento a ferro e fogo na minha pele (você teria gostado disso, não teria?) Cadê sua palavra de honra, maldito bastardo? CADÊ SUA PALAVRA? Eu era pra estar morto antes de você; não que eu o quisesse – eu não queria! – mas sempre acreditei nisso. "O Yagami vai morrer jovem, mas vai me tirar a vida primeiro." Você tinha jurado. Mas não; egoísta sem coração como sempre, foi embora sem nem me alertar, e me deixou aqui plantado, sozinho, consertando motos velhas, sem saber o que vai ser daqui a 1 ano, 3 anos, PORQUE EU NÃO ERA PRA TER MAIS 3 ANOS, EU ERA PRA MORRER NAS SUAS MÃOS, EU NUNCA FIZ PLANOS, você roubou os meus planos e depois roubou o meu direito de não ter mais que fazer planos porque eu não estaria mais aqui. E agora eu estou aqui, consertando motos enferrujadas 24 horas por dia porque eu não consigo dormir e eu não quero pensar, trabalho e trabalho como um louco porque eu não sei o que fazer comigo, porque na verdade o que eu queria era te esganar, te socar o peito até não poder mais, porque você me deixou aqui sozinho perdido e sem destino, trabalhando sem parar para não ter que pensar e querendo te esganar e te socar, e querendo cavar um buraco neste túmulo maldito e te arrancar da terra pelo pescoço, te estapear a cara até você acordar e lutar comigo de novo, <em>[[<em>_e depois estranhamente te abraçar e não te deixar ir embora nunca mais,]]_ me fazer sentir vivo de novo, rir sadicamente e me insultar, me explicar pra onde eu vou, para que eu sirvo, porque eu não sei, eu não sei, eu não TENHO A MENOR IDÉIA DO QUE DEVO FAZER AGORA.

MALDITA ÁRVORE QUE NÃO PARA DE GOTEJAR!

Pode rir da minha cara o quanto quiser,_[[Iori]]_ Yagami. De onde você estiver. Ria, ria bastante. É porque não é você quem está passando por isso. Eu nunca te deixaria sozinho assim. Não seria tão cruel, nem com o meu pior inimigo. Mas você sempre foi um MALDITO EGOÍSTA FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA. Só pode ter feito intencionalmente, morrido de propósito para me infernizar, para me fazer mais infeliz do que sempre fez. Mas isso não se faz... nem ao pior inimigo!

_[[Não aguento mais falar sobre isso; meu peito parece que vai explodir. Estou chorando de raiva!]] _ Está ficando escuro, e eu não enchergo mais direito o que estou escrevendo. Minha letra deve estar um garrancho. Essa carta já está comprida demais mesmo.

Mas não estou a fim de ir para casa ainda. Aqui está tão tranquilo, tão bom. Espero que não se importe, mas vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Não vou te encher, escrever outra carta, ou falar em voz alta (sei lá, acho que falar seria meio ofensivo aos outros mortos). Só vou sentar aqui, quieto, olhando para a lua, te fazendo companhia. Sei que odeia a minha companhia, mas aposto que prefere ela do que ficar aqui, sozinho.

Por sinal, hoje `a noite vai ter lua cheia; já vejo ela clara no céu. _[[__Como sempre, ela me lembra você.__]] _Quem sabe ela te inspira a se manifestar e me assombrar? Se puder, venha mesmo, Yagami; eu nunca tive medo de você, e não seria agora que começaria. _[[__Prefiro sua assombração me perseguindo do que a sua ausência vazia que dói demais. Maldito.]]__  
><em>  
>Mais uma coisa: não ouse descansar em paz. NÃO OUSE. Não antes de terminarmos o que ficou pendente... seja lá o que for. Vem me assombrar, Yagami. Pode vir. Eu vou contar com isso. Se não hoje, pelo menos uma noite dessas. E se não vier... quem não vai te deixar nunca em paz sou eu.<p>

_[[Sinceramente,]]__  
><em>_[[Um bei]]__  
><em>_[[Um abr]]__  
><em>  
>Até mais, baka.<p>

Kyo

.

.

FIM

.

.

_Nota da autora: Gostaram? Desgostaram? Deixem uma review! :-)_

_Obrigada por ler!_

_Mila_


End file.
